After a person has applied cosmetics, for example, makeup, foundation, powder, mascara, blush, lipstick, and/or eye shadow, it is desirous that the original look of the applied cosmetics on their skin is maintained. However, many users of cosmetics have skin which produces oils that may be above a desired threshold and affect the look and feel of the cosmetic they have already applied. Naturally, a person's skin, via the oil glands, will continue to produce oil and accordingly, the person would desire to remove some of the excess oil without disturbing the cosmetic already applied.
One solution has been that individuals typically use thin, disposable tissues or blotting paper and powders to remove the excess oil periodically throughout the day. Typically, the thin disposable tissue paper is a rice paper type of material. However, these oil absorbent papers are often irritating to the skin due to the hard and stiff nature of the fibers. Attempts have been made to improve their smoothness; at the risk of decreasing their oil absorption capability. Additionally, thin paper blotters do not conform to the curvature of a human face and make it extremely difficult to reach certain spaces.